Farfarello's Son
by JimmyThiefen
Summary: Farfarello's son is raised by his adoptive mother who is abusive.One day though, a strange new student at his school changes his life.No sexual themes at ALL so far.Just a lot of swearing.
1. Chapter 1 Life

Zak glanced out his window from his darkened room for the twelf time that day. He adjusted his grip on the dagger and tensed as he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Zak! Get your ass out here!" His drunken mother yelled.  
  
Zak obeyed, sliding his dagger under the pillow and walking with downcast eyes to the door.  
  
"Zak!" His mother screeched, then a heavy thud sounded as her body sagged against the wall for support.  
  
The fifteen-year-old paused, but not wanting to keep his mother waiting, he wrenched the door open, cringing slightly.  
  
His prediction was proven true as a stinging slap echoed down the very small hallway. Zak stood, immobile and gazing levelly at his mother. She panted heavily with unfocused eyes. When she lashed out for another strike, Zak caught her wrist and held on with a firm grip.  
  
"You aren't my son! You little ungrateful bastard! Get out get OUT!" She screamed, struggling.  
  
The boy released her calmly and winced as she pounded on his shoulders and chest with her fists.  
  
"Out out out!!"  
  
Zak sighed and walked back into his room, then gently shut the door behind him. He ignored his mother's scream of outrage and took back up his place on the bed. A hand slid beneath the pillow and gripped the dagger, pulling it from hiding.  
  
"I am a bastard. I am not your son." Zak murmered tears stinging as he turned the dagger over in his hand, gazing at it. Then he smirked in grim satisfaction and self-disgust and cut a thin line down his arm, matching the other scars and scabs, not concealed by his worn T-shirt. *****  
  
Zak stopped at the top if the hill. A car zipped past but he didn't glance aside as he let the wind blow through and around his overly big black long sleeved shirt. The boy sighed and let his pack slide off his shoulders and to the ground. He took a step back on the sidewalk and leaned against the cement guardwall. Zak reached down and took a cigarette pack from his also overly baggy pants.'  
  
Then he fished out a lighter, slid a solitary smoke from the pack, and then lit it. He put everything back in his pockets and took a long drag.  
  
A boy and his friend (they looked a little older than Zak) walked down his side of the sidewalk and in front of him. Zak shut his yellowish brown eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, occasionally lifting the cigarette to his full lips to breathe in the smoke again.  
  
"Hey Goth, did you bleach your hair or something?" The boy with brown hair questioned.  
  
Zak didn't open his eyes but shook his head.  
  
"Yeah right!" Cried the other, smirking a little." You think your so cool, sitting there and somking. Weirdo, no one's hair is naturally silver. Don't lie."  
  
Zak's eyes flew open but he just took another drag, eyes flashing with withheld anger.  
  
"God, your such a freak." The brown haired one laughed with his friend and they walked off towards the school.  
  
Zak's eyes flickered up to stare at the cloudless blue sky." There is not god," he muttered, taking an especially long drag, then flicking it onto the sidewalk.  
  
He ground the toe of his shoe savagely into it while picking up his backpack and sliding it back on,  
  
He picked up the thoughts of the girl across the street that had been watching.  
  
-Those bullies. I feel so bad for him, though he does look kinda...satanic. All the same though. -Her thoughts reeked of pity and revulsion. Pity that Zak had been picked on and didn't react, maybe too shy to fend for himself. And revulsion at the fact that he could worship Satan. The girl was obviously Catholic. (No offense AT ALL to Catholics!! Or any other person with a religion like this!!!It's just my character's personality).  
  
Zak wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust and walked off at a very slow pace towards the school.  
  
*****  
  
Reviews please...(gosh I sat that at the end of every chapter srry-.-) And also tell me what you think of it...I started writing this story irl. And then typed in onto here.*shrugs* I'm not really sure myself if it's good or not.my mind just..made this up and I wrote it downo.o.So...yeah...Should I continue it? (Erm...Sorry but Ill probably continue it ne ways:P) But all the same, please tell me if you think I should continue with this. 


	2. Chapter 2 Sophie

Zak was glad that his telepathy was limited so he only picked up people's thoughts every so often. If he truly concentrated he could sometimes pick up their thoughts. Other times, everyone's thoughts rushed in at once. Glancing around, Zak saw no cars and started to cross, the school was across from where he was. The screech of tires actually made him start a little.  
  
The silver haired teen stopped in the middle of the road and turned to find an old pickup truck speeding towards him.  
  
-Move out of the way your stupid fuckin Goth-Came the shout of the young driver's mind.  
  
Zak's eyes narrowed and he gripped his backpack straps as he flipped sideways, agile as any acrobat, and landed on his feet on the school sidewalk. The driver sped past, swearing profusely in his thoughts and aloud.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Zak continued to walk up the stone steps leading into the red brick school with many windows lining the upper section of the building. The same brown haired girl that had been watching him back when the boys had been mocking him, pulled open the large school door for him and smiled a little nervously.  
  
Eyeing her, Zak stepped around her and slipped inside to the noisy school with teens everywhere from 13-19 roamed. Surprisingly, the girl insisted on following him and tagged a little behind a little beside him.  
  
"Hey! I'm Sophie, what's your name?" The girl asked, trying to keep pace with his long stride.  
  
Zak ignored her, staring ahead with an almost grim expression, determined not to let the girl pity him. A few people when they walked past snickered and stared with a raised brow at the strange looking silver haired, amberish eyed boy.Sophie seemed to notice this too and lowered her eyes, blushing a little, but still stubbornly following him.  
  
Stopping, Zak turned and began fiddling with his lock, turning it left and right to twist in his com.  
  
"Goth."Someone smirked while walking past.  
  
Zak's expression didn't change and he did not even appear to take note of the other boy's taunting. Nor the five other people who were hovering away at a distance, doing their usual surveying of 'the weird Goth boy'.  
  
Sophie shifted from foot to foot and pulled her left backpack strap back into a comfortable position on her shoulder, facing him while looking at the students out of the corner of her sky blue eyes." So.. Are you going to answer me? I mean.. You don't have to.I was just wondering."  
  
Zak leaned into his locker, face momentarily disappearing as he pulled out a couple of the books for his various subjects and classes that day. Then he savagely threw his backpack in, and turned to Sophie.  
  
"Hello Sophie. My name is Zak. Now stay the fuck away from me." With that, Zak stalked away to his first class, Math. HMM please tell me if you like it;-; plleeaaaseeee. 


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Zak sat in his seat near the window and slipped a few books into the metal rack beneath his desk. Then he straightened, stretching a little and slumped his his small seat and stared at the front of the classroom. He kept his blank expression, ignoring the laughter and talking and flirting that went on all around him. He wasn't normal.they didn't except him.. best he just acted like he wasn't even there and that there insults didn't phase him.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Sophie.-I shouldn't have been so mean to her. Even if she was only talking to me out of pity-He mentally sighed. The teen thought back to when he was in first grade.sitting on the swings on the playground..  
  
"Why do you always wear those dirty clothes?" Leah questioned.  
  
The small silver haired boy shrugged his shoulder and blinked while pushing off with his feet a little on his swing.  
  
"Why don't you ever talk? Why don't you ever smile? You look sad.. Are you sad?"  
  
"I'm not sad.a lot of people ask that." Zal replied, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She replied quickly in her light voice. Strands of Leah's bluish black hair drifted around her face and her small dotted dress ruffled with the light wind.  
  
Blushing a little, he eyed her," You shouldn't say you're sorry when you aren't," He murmured, reading her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Leah's large green eyes blinked.  
  
Zak shrugged again, looking back down at the warm brown dirt and kicking at it lightly, making lines in the sand. He didn't want to tell her.mommy said not to tell. She would hit him again if he told and they would have to go away again.. He didn't want any of that and he hesitantly looked back into Leah's curious eyes.  
  
"What, can you like read minds?" She asked excitedly. Staring at her, Zak repeated over and over to himself that he shouldn't tell, shouldn't give it away. But he trusted her already.she was being kind to him..Kinder than any of the other kids had ever been to him. Maybe she would be his friend..  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh right, just like you didn't color your hair. You couldn'ta been born with that hair!" The Leah's friend sniffed, walking up behind her.  
  
Scowling, Zak just stared back down at his worn shoes, realizing that it had been a mistake telling her, and now the secret was out.  
  
"Come on Leah, let's go play on the slide."The girl whined, tugging on Leah's arm.  
  
Leah smiled at Zak," See you later! My name's Leah!" She waved and ran away with her friend towards the slide.  
  
OF course, now Leah was dead. The one girl that had noticed and talked to Zak was killed in a car accident a year before. Sophie was just another Leah, and would likely die soon for her kindness.for her trusting.just like Leah had. 


End file.
